Safe Haven
by LolaRitaReedus
Summary: While out scouting for new recruits, Aaron finds something Daryl thought was lost to him forever...his brother Merle. After they return to Alexandria, Daryl realises, with a little help from his brother, that his feelings towards Aaron are not only those of gratitude. What follows, changes both their lives, when they realise their safe haven is more than the walls of Alexandria. M.


**A/N This is a short smutty one shot featuring Aaron and Daryl. Rated M for explicit M/M slash. Please do not read if this isn't your thing. Please enjoy and review... we had such fun writing this, and absolutely love Aaryl.**

 **Lola & eReedus xx**

 **Safe Haven**

Aaron knew the Henstead barn a few miles outside of Alexandria served as a beacon of safety for any travellers moving through the area. It was just about the only building still standing for miles. He'd found or followed several refugees who had hidden out there in the past, so he made a habit of stopping there regularly to at least search for signs of campers. There hadn't been any signs of new-comers for weeks, though. Only more and more warnings from the gang calling themselves The Wolves. They had only attacked Alexandria once, then backed off. Aaron and Daryl had conferred and decided The Wolves were likely picking off easier targets – roaming individuals or small groups of survivors trying to escape the bigger cities. It would come down to a new attack on the community eventually, though, once they wore through some supplies and got more desperate…or gained additional weapons with which to lay siege.

Daryl and Aaron had decided not to panic the people of Alexandria yet, but to keep a mindful eye out for trouble, track The Wolves' movements, and try to get to any survivors out there before they did. Today Aaron was covering the south and Daryl the north territory and Aaron was almost done for the day, just needing to check out the barn before heading back. He was late and it was getting dark fast. Unfortunately, the indications he found as he approached the drive to the old Henstead place weren't good. There was blood on the road. Lots of it. Quite a bit on the surrounding trees and underbrush, too. No bodies though. It looked like another group of survivors had been slaughtered before even making it to the barn's safe haven, Aaron thought as he shook his head in disgust and continued on to the barn. He didn't have a lot of hope, but maybe someone had survived and was able to find shelter.

That old barn held the last thing Aaron ever expected to find, though. Just now, he was staring at the prone and wounded body of what looked to be a rough old redneck with a metal sword for one arm. It sparked a memory for Aaron but… it couldn't be Daryl's brother Merle. Daryl had told him what had happened with the Governor, how Merle had attacked and laid waste to his group of soldiers. Daryl had also told him that Merle had never returned. Daryl was certain that Merle was dead and gone. Why else wouldn't he have returned to his brother?

It was a mystery Aaron wasn't going to uncover tonight, though. He wasn't even certain this was Merle Dixon. All Aaron knew for certain was this this guy was hurt and he wasn't moving tonight. Aaron couldn't leave him on his own, either. He would have to treat the wounds the best he could with the supplies he had. Hopefully this mystery man would get up and going tomorrow, or at least improve enough to fend for himself while Aaron went for help.

As he carefully wiped away the dirt and grime from the guys face, Aaron took in and studied his features. They weren't exactly the features he had grown to recognize as his best friend's, but there was something still familiar about him, perhaps the strong jawline or the creases around his eyes from squinting. They were definitely comparable in upper body strength. One of the things Aaron had come to secretly adore about Daryl was his chiselled arms and chest and this man was certainly endowed similarly.

Aaron cut away what was left of the man's tattered wife-beater and continued cleaning and treating the scratches and marks he found there. There were new wounds layered over many other scars and burns. That was something else this man had in common with Daryl. Though Aaron had only seen a few, he knew Daryl had many scars from his troubled childhood. He had inferred in a few conversations that there had been abuse for both he and his brother, but there had been no details. It hadn't gone any further than that. Daryl didn't like to talk much about the past and, though he wanted to know, Aaron didn't push…about the abuse or about his brother.

Regardless of whether he was Daryl's brother or not, the man's current wounds weren't that serious, Aaron noted. Aaron wondered about the blood on the road. This guy was covered, but it didn't seem to be all his. What did this guy do, go to war with The Wolves? However it went down, the guy's unconscious state must have been more to do with exhaustion and perhaps dehydration than blood loss. That was something Aaron could deal with. He seemed to be a bit thin and dried out, but relatively healthy and his breathing was strong and regular.

After cleaning him up the best he could, Aaron took out a bottle of clean water and tried to pour a bit into the man's mouth. Just a drizzle – not enough to get him choked if he breathed it in. It was mostly a failure. The water dripped over the man's grizzled jaw, but it also wet his lips and dripped between them which is what Aaron was going for.

Those lips…they were familiar. He was reminded of Daryl in the way they arched and narrowed. There was a rough patch at the side of his lower lip from chewing on it that was exactly like Daryl. Aaron tried not to obsess over those masculine lips, but it was hard not to. As Aaron ran one clean thumb over this man's bottom lip to clear away a few loose drops of water, he got an idea about how to get more moisture into him without risking aspiration.

Aaron washed his hands quickly and then dipped his thumb in the water. He wondered briefly if this wasn't a little strange, but dismissed the thought. He reasoned that there was a good reason for this…what could be construed as a sort of molestation. Aaron slid his wet thumb slightly between the unconscious man's lips, depositing the bit of moisture there, then his did it again. After a few swipes, Aaron saw him swallow, a good sign, so he continued on like that.

There were a few more rather dry swallows before Aaron was shocked to feel a rough tongue run across his thumb of its own volition. Before he realized exactly what was happening, those divine lips that Aaron had been ogling closed lightly over his wet digit and started suckling gently…

At that very moment, Aaron was rendered incapable of moving, almost incapable of breathing as his heart jumped around in his chest. He closed his eyes, leaving his thumb in the redneck's mouth as he lost himself in the rough but thrilling sensation of the man's rhythmic ministrations. Visions of his best friend, possibly this man's younger brother flashed before his eyes as he let himself go to that forbidden place. The place where he showed Daryl wonderful, mind blowing things that Aaron was sure Daryl had no idea could exist between two people, especially two men. Images of the younger Dixon sucking on Aaron's finger as he slid it back and forth through the wet heat of his mouth, of the younger man's soft but masculine lips caressing Aaron's naked body in other more intimate and sexual ways.

As Aaron felt his core burst into flame and his groin swell, a long forgotten feeling of desire rose up inside him. A feeling he hadn't let himself succumb to since Eric and he suddenly needed to reciprocate the same comfort and satisfaction this injured man was giving him.

Alexandria's recruiter needed to be with someone, he'd never done well on his own, and since losing Eric all those months ago, he'd felt empty inside, only one person stopping him from crashing and burning. That same person being the one he'd wanted since the very first time they'd met…but he knew Daryl wasn't that way inclined. He knew Daryl would be repulsed at knowing his best friend thought of him that way.

So Aaron had tried to put his feelings aside, he'd tried to go on as friends with the archer, but he knew it would never be enough. He wanted to be Daryl's friend, his best friend, but he wanted to be his lover too. Aaron wanted to belong body and soul to the dirty, moody but totally adorable and gorgeous Daryl Dixon. He wanted to hold him close every night, feel those strong arms and chiseled chest pressed hard against his own. He wanted to give Daryl the love and care he was sure he'd been denied all his life… he wanted to be able to love him openly, not from afar, not as he waited for the archer to fall for some other girl that he knew would inevitably one day take Beth's place in his heart.

Aaron opened his eyes and looked down at the older man's lined face, watching as he unconsciously sucked at Aaron's thumb like a child would suckle for comfort from its mother's breast or its own thumb. As much as the man looked hardened and battle worn, and if he was indeed Merle Dixon, Aaron couldn't imagine the body now laid out next to him was bad…or evil… not like he'd heard talk of amongst the group, even from Daryl himself sometimes. Right now Aaron thought the man looked peaceful, innocent…soft even, as the sucking action of his mouth relaxed the lines and deep creases to his face.

Aaron brushed the fingertips of his free hand along the side of the man's head, watching him twitch under the obvious way it tickled. Aaron did it again, more firmly this time as he traced over the stubble of the man's jaw and along his neck, over the thrum of his pulse point. Aaron's hand gained momentum of its own, his fingertips tracing circles around the stranger's chest and over and down the length of his muscular shoulders and arms, shoulders that he now had no doubt matched those of Daryl. He knew this guy had to be Merle, how many others out here had a knife for a hand and so many similar features to those of his best friend? He wondered why the man hadn't tried to find his little brother. Aaron knew that Daryl, if what secretly, had still been searching for Merle. It almost broke Aaron's heart to know that even Daryl's own kin hadn't been concerned enough to locate him, be with him.

That thought had Aaron's heart banging rapidly into his ribcage and loudly in his ears. He could take back to Alexandria the one thing that Daryl had been searching so long for… his big brother. He'd found one of the two things that could mend Daryl's broken heart. As the older man carried on suckling Aaron's thumb, twitching and mumbling in his half unconscious state, Aaron's touches became firmer, his palm grasping onto the man's naked torso as he rubbed back and forth, his thumb moving in a slow pushing and pulling motion as it slipped between the now moist and hot lips of the man Aaron hoped so badly was Merle Dixon.

Moments later Merle opened his eyes and pulled back, eyes wide and gasping as he propped himself into an upright position, knocking Aaron backwards with a sharp jab to his chest.

"Who the fuck are ya? Where the hell am I?" Merle snarled as he lunged forward and straddled the shocked stranger, holding him firmly to the ground with his full weight.

"A friend. I'm a friend. You can trust me," Aaron spoke as calmly as he could, trying not to escalate the situation, but truthfully he was more than slightly scared. The older man now had his knife hand pressing against the thin tender flesh of Aaron's throat and he had an almost threatening glare to his blue grey bloodshot eyes.

"Now why would I wanna do that, huh? Lil' ol' me ain't got no friends no more…never did, so guess ya better start talkin' pretty boy," Merle demanded in an unmistakable Georgia drawl that again only confirmed for Aaron that this man was indeed the brother of his best friend.

"Your name? What's your name? I live not far from here..." as Aaron tried his best to get the words out and Merle's knife hand pressed harder into his skin, Merle interrupted.

"Ya one a' them freaks? Them looney tunes that carve 'emselves up an' mutilate them creepers out there?" Merle asked, still not backing down or releasing his grip.

"Uh, no. If you mean the Wolves, the ones who are killing around here, then no. I'm from a community nearby. We have walls, water, electricity… safety. If you give me your name…"

"Dixon," Merle stated simply, eyeing the clean, well-groomed stranger with just as much suspicion as Daryl had the first time they'd ever met.

"Merle Dixon?" Aaron asked confidently as a genuine smile of happiness plastered itself onto his lips. Aaron watched as a look of confusion settled onto the older man's face, feeling the knife slowly release its position against his throat. "Daryl's brother?" Aaron asked excitedly.

The confusion was gone as soon as it appeared and Aaron felt the knife blade slice through his skin as the pressure was reapplied. Merle's eyes narrowed and Aaron was terrified of the furious look on Merle Dixon's face. "Ya seen my brother? Ya done somethin' to 'im? Hmmm?!"

"No! No, no, no…" Aaron could barely get any words out as he felt a thin trail of blood slide down the side of his neck. "He's one of us… Friends. I swear. Please."

The blade was lifted. Then so was Aaron. With only one arm to lift, Merle still managed to pull Aaron up off the floor then shove him down into a sitting position on a nearby crate. He was furious and terrified. All Merle could think was that these people, whoever they were, had his brother and had done lord knows what to him. Still, there was doubt in the back of his brain. This twinkle-toes seemed way too happy to see him. Maybe, just maybe, his brother's sweet nature had won him some friends somewhere. Either way, Merle decided to go along and find out what exactly was going on here. "Yeah? You my baby brother's friend, huh? If that's so, what's his middle name?"

Aaron was at a loss and his heart sank. Daryl was his best friend but, even with that, Daryl wasn't very forthcoming with information of any kind really. He wasn't that fond of questions, either. Aaron had no idea what his middle name was. The most intimate detail Aaron had of Daryl was that his favourite food had been homemade fried chicken.

Merle was eyeing him suspiciously and Aaron really thought about guessing or lying. Instead, being Aaron, he decided truth was the best policy. "I don't know that. I don't know too much about him at all, even though he's probably the best friend I ever had. Daryl doesn't like to talk about himself. It makes him uncomfortable so I don't push him. I've never wanted him to be anything but happy…and safe. And he is, Merle, I promise you that. If you just trust me, give me a chance, you can be too."

The elder Dixon considered the curly-haired younger man a moment before taking a deep breath and almost collapsing on an adjacent crate. Merle was chuckling, though. "Well I'll be damned. Been lookin' all over hell an' back fer that kid. And he's been flouncin' around with some Yankee sweetheart." Merle continued to inspect him as he picked up the water and took tiny sips to rehydrate himself. Aaron hadn't gotten halfway through his explanation before Merle had him sized up.

It wasn't the words Aaron used, though they were sweet. No, it was the look on the man's face when he talked about Daryl that said it all. This guy was sweet on Darylina. Merle wondered if Daryl even knew. Little bro was always slow when it came to realizing he was being drooled over. Either way, just like that, Merle was certain Daryl was fine. Alive and well. Inside, Merle felt like sobbing in relief but he'd die before he let anyone see him emote like a little bitch.

Aaron was perplexed as he watched happiness and relief flood Merle's face. This didn't seem like the hard man the others had talked about. Sure, he was hardened and nearly dried up…and he'd likely single-handedly killed at least one of The Wolves and maybe more, but Aaron was a good judge of people. The way he had reacted to information about his brother said it all. This was a loving determined man, not a hateful careless bastard.

"He okay, my baby brother? You gonna take me to 'im?" If Aaron hadn't known better, he would have said Merle looked worried for a second. As if he were afraid Aaron wasn't going to let him see his brother. That was before he put his tough-guy persona firmly back in place.

Truth be told, Merle _was_ worried. If Daryl had told his new friends anything about his _angelic_ older brother, this guy would never let him anywhere near Daryl. They'd know just how big a piece of shit he was, and what a bad influence he was…or used to be.

Aaron dabbed at the small wound on his neck with the back of his hand as a wide grin spread across his face. "Of course I'm going to take you to him. Daryl's going to be stoked to see you. It'll be good to see how happy you'll make him." Aaron moved forward and extended his hand. "My name's Aaron, by the way. Glad to meet you, Merle."

Merle smiled, or smirked maybe, but only looked at Aaron's hand and nodded. "Mmmhmm."

They rested until sun-up then got going. After some rest and a bit of water, Merle bounced right back and kept pace with Aaron just fine. As they walked, Aaron filled him in about the group from Georgia. Like his brother, Merle wasn't a talker. All Aaron got from him was that he'd been looking for Daryl for a while and that he had killed two men last night before stumbling to the barn. That was it.

There were so many questions that Aaron wanted to ask, but he held back. He figured Merle wasn't any more thrilled about sharing than Daryl ever was and he'd talk if and when he felt like it. At this point, he didn't, so Aaron filled the conversation with trivial nonsense. After an hour or so, Aaron dropped off into silence. Lost in thought, he hadn't been consciously aware that he was touching the cut on his neck until he felt Merle's hand on his forearm. "Hey now, best quit that. You'll get it infected."

Merle had listened in amusement as Aaron went on, trying to fill the silence between them with anything he could think to say. Merle could appreciate that the man didn't ask him stupid questions like any other imbecile would. He was respectful of Merle's unwillingness to share, and Merle could appreciate that. Aaron wasn't the only good judge of people. Merle could tell this Aaron was a good man and he cared about Daryl. That would have been good enough for Merle. But he also handled himself well with walkers they came across, and it didn't escape Merle that this guy was brave and capable enough to go out in the wild alone and survive.

Gay or not, Merle thought, Aaron was okay in his book. So when he noticed the younger man fingering the cut Merle had laid on him last night, Merle had an immediate pang of regret. And a need to repent. More than that, Merle had a curious appeal to simply care for this guy and that was something he hadn't felt toward anyone for a good long while – not since he lost Daryl. He couldn't explain it, but didn't deny it either.

Merle withdrew a package from his bag, pulled out a tiny pack of alcohol wipes and began to clean the wound much the same way Aaron had done to his own wounds the night before. Merle used his forearm a bit roughly to tilt Aaron's head back, but the hand that was tending the wound was gentle, as if he were treating a child. The gruffness paired with an underlying tenderness must be a Dixon trait, Aaron thought. It was certainly something Daryl and Merle shared.

Aaron was drawn to Merle's eyes. He'd never had an opportunity to get this close to Daryl for such an extended time. Aaron wondered how these eyes compared to Daryl's, if they were the same shade of blue. He thought they were, but Daryl was so aloof it was hard to tell. He always kept his eyes downcast for the most part and hidden by overgrown locks of chestnut hair.

"Pffft." Merle's huff startled Aaron out of his reverie. The older man pulled away, tossed the alcohol pad aside and picked his back pack up to continue on. He was shaking his head and observing Aaron from the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Just wonderin' how pissed Daryl's gonna be that I damaged his girlfriend."

Merle said it with a lopsided smirk, half-joking, but it was enough to make Aaron blush. His first instinct was to ignore it, but Aaron figured he probably needed to set things straight. "Uh…it's not like that. I just… Uh. Daryl's not…"

"Not what?" Merle picked it up before Aaron could prattle along any further. Merle kept trudging along, almost seeming disinterested in the conversation. "Not suckin' yer fingers? Not…makin' sweet love ta ya by candle-light with silk sheets and flowers and shit?"

He put it all so…bluntly. Aaron was shocked. "No!"

Merle stopped short and turned to his would-be rescuer. He couldn't keep quiet about things sometimes and this topic really did interest him. Aaron was obviously hot for his baby brother. Merle didn't know what Daryl would go for because he hadn't really ever paid much attention to either sex. Merle knew Daryl, though. Be it man or woman, Merle knew that someone had to push Daryl into just about anything where emotions and shit were concerned. This Aaron was good enough, so why hadn't he made a move on Daryl? Or maybe he had and Daryl shot him down. Merle couldn't help but push Aaron on it. He couldn't help it, it was just the way he was. "Well? Why not?"

Aaron thought he'd been shocked before. Now his mouth was just hanging open and he was pretty sure his head just caught on fire. But Merle Dixon continued on. "Ain't you told 'im? Well damn. You don't know. He might like waking up like I did last night. You was thinking about Daryl last night, wasn't ya?" Merle picked the walking back up at a quicker pace than before. "Don't think I didn't notice that hard on you was packin' when I surprised ya. Hey? You ain't gonna make me tell him, are ya?"

Aaron didn't know what to think of this conversation. Not at all. He spent the rest of the journey in silence, worrying, thinking, and wondering. Merle, for his part, was content to let the topic stew. He had gotten his answer. Obviously Aaron had never broached the subject with Daryl even though he obviously wanted to. Maybe now he would.

When they finally arrived back at Alexandria, Aaron thought his anticipation would cause his head or heart to explode. He couldn't wait to see Daryl's reaction. He didn't have to wait long. Aaron rarely, if ever, spent the night outside the gates so it made sense that his friends would be waiting keenly. Carl slid the gate open and Aaron could see Daryl already running for the entrance to greet him. The look on Daryl's face when Aaron stepped aside to reveal his brother was one of shock and pure happiness.

It was odd but not surprising to see such gentleness and affection shared between such two embattled men. Watching them embrace with such love, though, was almost heart-breaking. The rest of the group was gathering around to welcome Merle, or at least to see what was happening. In the midst of the excitement Aaron caught Daryl staring at him and gave him a shy smile. Daryl crossed to where Aaron was standing and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. "Gonna get him settled in then I'll come see ya." Then with a strange look and a quick nod Daryl was gone again, leading his brother away. Hopefully straight for a bath and some fresh clothes, Aaron thought. As they walked away, Merle glanced over his shoulder and winked at Aaron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"M'sorry he did this to ya," Daryl mumbled as he held Aaron's chin steady, concentrating on inspecting the gash on the side of his friend's neck, prodding around it gently to check for infection.

Aaron winced like a girl as Daryl touched a particularly sore area, "Pussy!" Daryl whispered, teasing his friend as his eyes flicked upwards through his bangs to meet Aaron's and a smirk crossed his lips. Daryl then finishing checking over his friend for any other damage his stupid ass brother might have inflicted.

Aaron rolled his eyes in mock offence at his friend's insult "It's nothing. Really, Daryl. He didn't know who I was. I didn't know who he was… not that it took me long to work it out. He's like you in so many ways. Defensive, guarded, capable… loyal… kind," Aaron offered those last two words tentatively. Daryl's demeanour changed instantly, he quickly let go of Aaron's jaw and folded his arms across his chest as he leant back into the kitchen counter… only proving Aaron's point.

"Bullshit!" Daryl snorted as he looked to the ground in embarrassment, not knowing what else to say but being only too aware of the similarities that existed between him and his elder brother, most of which weren't anything to brag about.

The laid back atmosphere was gone, and Aaron wished he could take it back. He knew how shy and private Daryl was, how he still couldn't take a compliment, even from him. Neither spoke for a moment, Aaron watching Daryl intently and Daryl chewing nervously on the pad of his thumb trying his hardest to think of what to say to change the subject.

"T'ain't infected. S'just a scratch. Musta caught Merle on a good day 'cos he ain't usually so trustin' with strangers." Aaron chuckled at hearing that sentence come from Daryl Dixon, and Daryl couldn't help but look up at him curiously.

"What?" Daryl grunted, wondering what Aaron found so funny, as that familiar sick, nervous and excited feeling started to burn deep within his gut. That same feeling he always got when he was alone with Aaron. It was always so easy and relaxed between them, there was an emotional and physical closeness there that he'd never experienced with anyone before. At first it had confused him, now he yearned for it, ached for it even, knowing it was the only thing that made him feel whole.

"Hmmm, isn't so trusting with strangers, huh? I wonder if that sounds like anyone else I might know?" Aaron teased back as he nudged his friends arm and watched him colour up and hide under his bangs again…just one of the many sweet and endearing traits the rough tough archer had that Aaron adored. "I'm pretty sure Merle's bark is worse than his bite… I also think that trait runs in the family too." Aaron smiled, looking directly at Daryl as he carried on talking, willing the archer to catch his gaze, but Daryl keeping his eyes firmly on the ground.

Truthfully, Aaron was petrified of what Merle might've told his younger brother, especially after he'd winked at him with such mischief in his eyes. Aaron was trying his best to keep the conversation from turning to the events of the previous night and the only positive so far was that Daryl hadn't knocked Aaron out as soon as he'd opened the front door to him. He figured maybe Merle hadn't told him anything after all. But he also knew that meant he was going to have to, and that thought made him sick. To know he might lose his best friend over something so stupid. Over a feeling he knew would never be reciprocated by the archer, however much Merle had intimated it might.

"We uhm…we had a pretty interesting conversation… Merle and I. Well, we had a few actually, but this one was particularly strange and interesting." Aaron offered, trying to establish for certain what Merle had told Daryl about the previous evening.

Daryl glanced up momentarily, panic etched on his face as he gnawed on his bottom lip, dreading what his big brother might have told one of the only people Daryl still cared about in this shit-hole world. Maybe Merle had been regaling tales of their misspent youth, maybe this was where Aaron finally told him he no longer wanted him darkening his door. Daryl just knew his brother had fucked things up for him again and he couldn't bear the not knowing any longer.

"About what? Merle's full a' shit most a' the time, he loves an audience. Probably jus' braggin' 'bout some made up bullshit is all."

"No, he was serious. He's a good man underneath that tough guy image… he certainly cares about you, about your happiness." At that, Daryl finally met Aaron's intense stare, still wondering what the hell his brother had told his best friend, because even Daryl could see there was something off with Aaron right now.

"Yeah, well his _carin'_ never did shit fer me when I needed it, an' now he'll just fuck things up fer me…fer everyone." Daryl ran his hands through his hair, frustrated and embarrassed and chewing on his lip hard enough to draw blood. He loved Merle, he did, and he was glad he was alive and well and back with him. It was just that Daryl knew with Merle around now, things would change. Merle would make him change, and he didn't want to. Merle had already somehow been stirring it with Aaron, next he'd be harassing any woman with a pulse and riling up as many men as he could… that was how Merle rolled. Always looking for a good time and a brawl. Daryl couldn't go back to that… not now he had this new safe life with Aaron and the others.

Daryl had spent most of his life confused about almost everything, and that had been okay because he had a system; Merle would say jump and he'd ask how high. He didn't have to make decisions or think, and it had suited him just fine. Daryl didn't want that life anymore though. He didn't want to be confused again, living in Merle's shadow, because for the first time in his life he knew exactly who he was, he knew his worth, his place in this new world, and he knew exactly what he was doing and exactly who he wanted to do it with. And that was Aaron. And fuck it if anyone thought that was weird or wrong, or if it suddenly made him 'gay'. He only knew he wasn't going to lose the best thing that ever happened to him just because his no good brother was around again.

Daryl hated that everything always had to have a label, a neat little box to fit into. He'd never fit into any neat little boxes, and knew he never would, however much he tried. He was sure what he felt inside couldn't be wrong if it made him this happy, it hadn't been wrong when he felt this way about Beth, so why should it be wrong now? They were both beautiful, kind, loving people, just one happened to be a man and one a woman.

Daryl had no idea how to even begin to explain any of this to Aaron, to a man that knew exactly who he was and what he wanted from life. To a man that was way out of his league and a man that had so much more to offer than Daryl did.

"Hey, Daryl, should I be worried? What exactly do you think we talked about?" Aaron asked with concern as he gripped hold of Daryl's tense shoulders, lowering his face so he could see under the archers unruly bangs. "Merle didn't tell me anything… not about you… well, not really." Aaron couldn't straight out lie. They had talked about Daryl, but he supposed he could at least play it down. Not tell Daryl that Merle thinks his baby brother is gay and would love it if he woke up with a man's fingers in his mouth.

Aaron shuddered at how totally wrong he'd been to have done that to a complete stranger, squeezing his eyes closed to extinguish the memory, before carrying on "He analysed me plenty though, told me some things I'd been needing to hear, but that was it," Aaron paused as he chuckled nervously, "You know how I thought you were good at reading people? Well I guess that also runs in the family. He read me like an open book, made me realise I had to face something that I should've faced a while ago. Something that I keep putting off because I know it won't end well."

Aaron's fingers dug a little harder into his friend's broad muscular shoulders, squeezing reassuringly, but squeezing mostly because he was reluctant to end this rare moment of closeness with the redneck. Especially since he was sure he'd never even get Daryl into his house again, let alone get to touch him…not after he knew about what happened, and about how he really felt for the archer. But he had to tell him. Merle had already threatened to tell Daryl everything, and that would be so much worse.

"What ain't gonna end well?" Daryl asked, still unable to shift the pounding in his chest as Aaron's fingers gripped deliciously into his flesh, setting it alight.

After Daryl had taken Merle back to his to get him cleaned up, they'd talked about all kinds of stuff. Mainly what they'd both been doing since they parted ways. Merle then swung the conversation to Aaron, a knowing smirk crossing his lips as he watched his baby brother's awkward reaction, reading him like he'd read Aaron.

Merle jabbered on about how he might've offended 'the damn yankee' by calling him Daryl's girlfriend. Merle then proceeded to tell Daryl in no uncertain terms that was exactly what the curly haired man wanted to be too, despite his half ass protestations to the contrary. Daryl shrugged it off, telling Merle he didn't know shit, and that Aaron wasn't interested in him anymore than he was interested in Aaron. All the while Daryl's heart had been thumping hard enough to explode, his pulse pounding in his ears as he wondered if Merle was right. As he wondered if Aaron could ever feel like that about someone like him.

Merle snorted and asked his brother why the hell he thought he'd been calling him 'Darylina' all these years, if it wasn't because he knew he'd turn out to be a damn pansy. Merle asked him why they were so alike in everything except women, why Daryl was always the sweet one, the soft one, the one that couldn't even manage to get himself laid in a room full of hookers. Daryl answered with the usual blunt tirade of denial he used whenever his brother was right but he didn't want to admit it "cos I ain't a damn man whore, but you _are_ a fuckin' useless jackass that don't know shit about anythin'."

Daryl huffed and puffed as anger and embarrassment coursed through his body, turning fifty shades of red as he told Merle he'd got it wrong. Aaron might be gay but so the fuck what, they were just friends, he wasn't into men because he loved Beth, he always would, and that there was nothing going on with Aaron or anyone.

As the words had left his mouth, he knew they were mostly lies. He was into Aaron, and there was something going on…even if that something had been in his own head up until now. Merle saw straight through his brother's pathetic attempt to convince himself he wasn't in love with Aaron, and just gave his baby brother the look that said everything would be okay. Then he told him he didn't give a shit one way or the other who Daryl fucked, so he should just shut the hell up lying about it, grow a pair and tell the poor yankee bastard how he felt, because Aaron was obviously head over fucking heels in love with him and he was a decent man that deserved better than to be lied to. Merle's genuine show of understanding and honesty both shocked and confused Daryl. But mostly it made him realise he needed to talk to Aaron before it was too late.

" _What ain't gonna end well?"_ As Daryl's question echoed around in Aaron's head, Aaron shuffled around uncomfortably and removed his hands from Daryl's body, stepping back and inhaling deeply. "We…I need to tell you something. You don't have to do anything with it, but I need to tell you. Your brother noticed how I have feelings…"

Daryl interjected "I know. He told me. Kinda. Some of it. Never could stop from runnin' his mouth, even as kids. Reckon that's why I ain't never been big on talkin', he always did enough fer both of us." Daryl caught Aaron's gaze and Aaron exhaled the breath he'd been holding, seeing instantly that there was no anger or revulsion in his friend's eyes… only understanding… and relief? Why would he be relieved? What on earth had Merle told his brother? Obviously not the truth. Obviously not that Aaron had been sporting an erection most of the night as he'd let Merle suck on his fingers, as he'd imagined it was Daryl's mouth he was sliding in and out of, his mind drifting to sliding in and out of other even filthier places…

"You're not angry that I feel like that, that I lied?" Aaron asked, perplexed at Daryl's calm reaction. The redneck slowly shook his head no and gnawed his lip. "No. Ain't angry. Reckon ya shoulda told me though. Thought we was friends."

"I should have, I know. I didn't want it to change anything, Daryl. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry. I know you're not…" Aaron was interrupted before he could finish once more. Interrupted by Daryl in exactly the same place Merle had stopped him.

"Not what? Got a mind a' my own? Old enough to make a decision? Good enough fer ya? Kinda gettin' tired a' people tellin' me what I am an' I ain't." Daryl mumbled softly as he toed the kitchen tiles with his boot, eyes fixed to the ground and arms wrapped tightly around his middle, hugging himself for support.

"No. No, none of those things, Daryl. God, no. Not good enough? You? You're good enough for anyone left in this world, more than good enough. Why would you even think that you aren't? I know you're not gay is what I meant…that you don't feel about me the way I feel about you." Aaron spat out, colouring up himself now as Daryl looked up from under his bangs.

"Maybe I been wantin' ya to feel like that about me. Ever thought maybe I feel that way about ya but ain't got no idea how to tell ya? All I can think about is goin' upstairs and you showin' me I ain't crazy to want ya. Show me that ya feel it too." Daryl couldn't look away from Aaron's intense stare even though he could feel himself burning up from the shame and embarrassment of saying it all out loud. What if Merle had gotten it wrong? Read Aaron wrong? What the hell did Merle know about men anyway, he'd fucked hundreds of women but still didn't know shit about them? What if Aaron rejected him right here? What if a physical relationship wasn't what he wanted at all? Daryl couldn't take the hurt, he'd die from the shame of it all.

All Aaron heard was Daryl's first sentence _,_ it echoed around in his head until he was dizzy; he was suddenly lost, drowning in the most beautiful and intense eyes he'd ever seen. They were a sparkling ocean blue, and had such softness and life to them, he realised they were not at all like Merle's. Merle's were a paler grey-blue, full of the hardships of his life, and although Aaron knew Daryl had endured much the same, his eyes didn't betray it at all. They were still filled with a childlike innocence and hope that made Aaron's heart bang hard and fast in his chest.

Daryl hooked his finger into his friend's belt loop and tugged gently on it, bringing Aaron back to the here and now. Aaron took a deep breath and let Daryl pull him forward. Aaron slowly lifted his hand, his fingers brushing lightly over Daryl's forehead as he swept his beautiful long dark hair from his face. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for a gay man when he falls for a straight guy? What the straight guy does when he finds out, how disgusted he is, how ugly things get? That's why I didn't tell you, the only reason I didn't tell you. I didn't want to lose you." Daryl didn't pull back, he didn't move or answer, just swallowed hard, and a second later felt Aaron's mouth touching his.

Although it was what he wanted, the archer still flinched, his body tightening and tensing at the foreign feeling of having the rough solid lips of a man pressing forcefully into his, of having another man's breath and skin touching his in such an intimate way. It wasn't exactly like he thought it would be, not that he really knew what he thought it'd feel like to kiss a man. Not so much different to kissing a woman maybe… just harder, rougher. He'd thought about it plenty, but the sensations rushing through his body right now as Aaron kissed and pushed against his lips were more exhilarating than any of his imaginings.

As Daryl stood rigid, his mind racing and body throbbing, he felt Aaron's free hand stroke along the bare forearm that was still crossed tightly around his chest. As Aaron's lips moved warmly over Daryl's, as his palm caressed the archer's skin, rubbing gently but firmly along the length of his arm, Daryl felt himself letting go, he felt his mouth opening to let Aaron in, and he felt himself unfurling his arm, letting go of Aaron's jeans and sliding his hands either side of Aaron's head, pulling him close and letting him know he didn't want him to stop.

Daryl was pretty sure he'd never kissed, nor been kissed this thoroughly before in his life. As he tugged on Aaron's thick curly hair, Aaron's tongue twisted and twirled with his, their moans and groans merging into one wanton sound, sending waves of heated pleasure straight to Daryl's cock.

As Daryl felt himself hardening, as he felt that long forgotten ball of fiery need explode deep inside him, he froze. He dropped his arms and pushed himself back into the counter, gasping for air as he cast his eyes downwards to the ground.

"Don't… don't know… what ya…" he mumbled, feeling pathetic that he had no idea what to do next. He badly wanted to try, but he had no idea how to pleasure a man, he'd barely gotten by at pleasuring a woman the few times he'd tried.

"Hey, I don't expect anything. Is that what you're worried about? We'll do whatever you're comfortable with, and if that's only ever kissing, then that will be enough. I want to be with _you,_ Daryl. Whatever your terms, I'll accept them." Aaron buried his finger inside Daryl's waistband, gently tugging his body forward and sliding his own hard lithe body flush with Daryl's. The archer shuddered and his eyes shot upwards to meet Aaron's at the shock contact of his friend's equally hard penis now pressing deliciously up against his own, the heat and friction as they moved against each other almost too much to bear.

"Tell me what you want from me, what you like. Kissing? You liked that?" Aaron swallowed hard as he scoured those beautiful blue eyes once more for any sign that the archer wanted to stop. He found nothing there except longing and trust…and desire.

Daryl swirled his tongue over his lower lips and nodded once in response. "Okay," Aaron murmured as he leant his forehead into Daryl's, carefully running his palms over Daryl's chest, revelling in the hardened toned muscle hiding underneath the layers of his clothing. He was testing his friend's tolerance to being touched, Aaron knew it was something that bothered the archer and he wanted to make sure he knew the boundaries.

"Touching? Is this okay?" he asked softly.

Daryl didn't jerk away, in fact a low groan rumbled deep in his throat and his hands came up to grab the back of Aaron's neck, his mouth slamming into Aaron's once more. His tongue slid past Aaron's soft pliant lips, it rolled and thrust its way around every part of Aaron's mouth until the older man felt used in the most exquisite way, until all his breath had left his body and he was gasping and groaning, his hands gripping onto the contours of Daryl's arms and shoulders to stop himself from falling. This kiss was so much better than the last, Daryl was owning it, claiming Aaron in a way that made him want to shoot off in his pants. No one had ever claimed him before, he'd always taken the lead. It was primal and masculine, and Aaron loved the fact he would eventually get to play submissive and let Daryl fuck him and mark him as his.

"Wanna go up?" Daryl asked boldly, struggling for breath too as he tore his lips away from Aaron's. His darkened blue eyes burning right through to Aaron's soul with a need Aaron couldn't ever remember seeing in Eric's eyes, nor any of his boyfriend's faces for that matter. It was a need he couldn't deny.

"Mmmhmm. I'd rather go down though." Aaron countered as he smirked at his friend, watching him turn crimson.

Aaron had never wanted anything as badly as he wanted this man in front of him right now. Yes he wanted to take him upstairs. He wanted to strip this beautiful man naked and bury himself inside his tight warm body. He wanted to teach him all kinds of wonderful, beautiful things. But he couldn't, not yet. Daryl didn't need everything at once, even if he thought he did. He didn't need a thousand new sensations overloading his system, he just needed one, and Aaron knew exactly what that was. Acceptance. So that's what he was going to give him.

Aaron nodded, his eyes wide and dark "Hey, I'm kidding...just so we're clear, we're not going upstairs so I can fuck you…or to do anything you're not comfortable with, for that matter," Aaron paused, seeing a look of bewilderment and dejection etch itself onto Daryl's face at the obviously foreign concept that someone would want to take someone to bed and not have sex. "I just want to look at you." Aaron added, which only confused the archer even more.

"Why?" Daryl asked dumbfounded and a little suspicious. Aaron just grinned at his innocence, raking his fingers through the hair at Daryl's temple "You really have no idea how long I've wanted to see you naked in my bed, have you? You have absolutely no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" Aaron confessed as he moved his fingers through Daryl's hair, grasping the back of his head. He traced his fingertips softly up one side of Daryl's neck, his mouth moving in to suck and kiss along the opposite side, eliciting low groans of pleasure from the archer. Aaron's lips trailed slowly upwards over stubble and whiskers until his mouth was skimming the shell of Daryl's ear.

"Up the stairs, along the hallway, first on the right. I'll be there in a minute." Aaron whispered his instructions before pressing his mouth to the sensitive spot under Daryl's ear in a lingering kiss that left a spiral of pleasure coursing through the archer's centre.

The blinds were down in Aaron's bedroom, so although it was still daylight outside, it felt and looked like the middle of the night. Daryl was glad of the darkness though. It would disguise his scars and hide his embarrassment. No one had ever wanted to look at him before, truthfully he wouldn't have let them anyhow. But he couldn't refuse Aaron anything, he'd never been able to, not since that first time Aaron had made him feel like he was as good as anybody else here and had given him a job, a purpose.

Daryl was stood peering through the slats of the blind, staring into his bedroom window in his house across the way where he'd left Merle asleep. As he found himself lost in thought about Aaron and the future… and what was about to happen between them, he felt two big warm hands snake around his waist and pull him backwards into an equally big warm wall of body.

Aaron rested his chin on his friend's shoulder, his voice a low rumble "What are you thinking about? That you want to leave? You can…if you've changed your mind, I'll understand." Aaron told the archer what he thought he needed to hear, not what he was really feeling. Aaron never wanted to let go of Daryl ever again. If he could he'd lock them away in this bedroom and they'd never leave. Aaron couldn't remember the last time he was this happy, maybe that was because he never had been.

"Jesus Aaron, I ain't changed nothin'. If ya want me to leave, just say it." Daryl teased, feeling Aaron press himself closer and groan under his breath.

Daryl didn't want to tell Aaron exactly what he'd been thinking about though "Just thinkin' about a bunch a' stuff is all. The Wolves. Merle said how he found a group a' them not far from that barn ya holed up in. We're gonna hafta tell the others. They ain't gonna go away this time. We need to be ready." Daryl sounded serious but Aaron really didn't want to think about the Wolves right now.

Aaron thrust a beer bottle into Daryl's hand, kissed him on his shoulder and went to sit down on the bed, taking a gulp of his own beer. "We can call a meeting tomorrow if it makes you feel better? Invite Merle, get everyone's thoughts and ideas? It'll be okay you know. We can defend ourselves from behind these walls, like we did last time. We'll do whatever it takes." Aaron took another mouthful from his bottle, as he watched Daryl down his entire beer in one go, sitting the empty bottle on the windowsill before wandering over and crouching between Aaron's legs.

"Ya better be right. Cos yunno I ain't lettin' ya outta my sight again, right? Not while they're out there. Ain't havin' ya disappearin' on me again like last night. I lost my mind not knowin' if ya were okay. The motherfuckers wouldn't let me leave to come find ya neither." Daryl paused for a moment, his hand moving to rest lightly on Aaron's thigh, his fingers moving experimentally in small strokes.

Daryl's eyes flashed up from under his long hair, glowing a brilliant blue in the dim light of the bedroom "I ain't gonna let anythin' happen to ya. I ain't gonna lose anyone else. I can't. Not you." Daryl's other hand closed over Aaron's, gently taking the bottle from his grip and placing it on the floor next to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, you just worry about looking out for yourself. You're the only one I care about seeing walk back through those gates every day. You just keep coming back to me." Daryl fell forward, standing on his knees as he started to rub both his palms up and down Aaron's thighs, slowly but firmly now, watching his friend's eyes drift shut and feeling his own pants tighten once more around his growing hard on. The fact he could see Aaron was just as hard for him, the fact Aaron wanted to be touched by him was making Daryl's cock ache with a need he'd never known before.

Daryl crashed his lips blindly into Aaron's once more, grabbing his face as their tongues and mouths danced that same hungry dance until Aaron couldn't bear it. He pushed Daryl away, grasping for his friends belt as he latched his mouth onto the archer's neck. One hand pushing roughly under Daryl's layers of clothing until it was sliding over soft warm flesh, over every hard sculpted muscle of Daryl's torso, as his other hand worked deftly at undoing his belt and opening his zipper.

"Just say if you want me to stop." Aaron gasped, mumbling into his lover's flesh, more out of courtesy than anything else. He couldn't have stopped now, not with Daryl's hot and heavy erection pressing hard into his palm as he pulled him free of his pants.

Daryl grabbed a handful of Aaron's hair, yanking him away from his neck, his breath coming in hard heavy bursts as he looked as his friend "Shut the fuck up askin' if I wanna stop. Does it feel like I wanna stop, huh?" he growled out in anger, a wicked flash of playfulness shining behind his piercing blue eyes that made Aaron's heart skip a beat.

"It feels like…you might need some relief?" Aaron asked hesitantly, as a grin spread across his face and his hand finally curled tightly around the base of Daryl's cock. Daryl moaned and released his grip on Aaron's hair, grasping the back of his neck and pulling the older man's forehead down into his. He watched, mesmerized as Aaron's hand started to slide up and down his length. Long slow torturous pumps of his fist, over and over until the archer was so close to spilling himself over both of them, Aaron could feel it.

Then Aaron stopped, moving his hand away from Daryl's weeping cock as the archer groaned out in frustration. "Fuck, don't stop," he whimpered as he clung to the older man, breath heavy and eyes almost closed.

Aaron smirked. "Patience," he murmured, a promise of what was to come. He pressed his lips to Daryl's and began to undress him, fumbling with buttons and layers of fabric. Then Daryl's hands began to move of their own volition, confidently stripping Aaron of his clothing too. Seconds later and they were both naked, lying on their backs next to each other in the dimness of the room, breathless and hearts pounding.

Aaron rolled onto his side and let his eyes rake over Daryl's body, his fingertips trailing the length of him as Daryl shivered.

"You're beautiful, Daryl. Perfect," Aaron declared as his mouth pressed a warm lingering kiss over the archer's heart. Aaron briefly closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Daryl's firm chest as he listened to the younger man's banging heart, realising it was thumping in time with his own. Daryl's answer was to lift his arm and curl it around Aaron's body, holding him close. It was comforting to them both, it felt like home, and Aaron knew he'd be content to spend the rest of his days doing nothing but lying in the safe haven that was his man.

Daryl however had other ideas, he wanted to finish what they'd started.

The archer rolled onto his side so he was facing Aaron, his calloused fingers tracing small slow gentle circles over the other man's bicep as he kept his eyes locked with Aaron's. Daryl was unsure how to proceed though, his heart was crashing around inside his chest so hard he felt sick, but at the same time felt more excited and turned on than he could ever remember. He was still as hard as a rock, his cock leaking a steady stream of arousal that clung coolly across his lower abdomen.

Aaron noticed the archer's hesitance, his silent plea for help, so he leant forward and claimed his lips, pushing his tongue deep into the archer's mouth. As Daryl groaned, grasping onto Aaron's neck and pulling him forward, Aaron pushed Daryl down into the mattress and knelt over him. Aaron's hand brushed the younger man's hair from his eyes and stroked his forehead, before his lips pressed a lingering kiss there. As Daryl gently wrapped his arms around Aaron's back, Aaron began to trail his lips over every inch of his lover's face and neck, then his shoulders and chest, moving lower and lower until he felt Daryl tensing under his touch.

Aaron didn't stop. He didn't even slow down. He knew Daryl all too well and Aaron was sure that he would take any pause as hesitation or uncertainty. Instead, Aaron looked up to Daryl and locked eyes with him as he continued to move his soft lips farther down the lean toned body beneath him. Aaron watched Daryl's wide eyes take in what was happening with a mixture of disbelief and longing.

Daryl tensed up at the idea that his best friend was about to do something to him he'd never imagined would really happen. What if Aaron didn't like the way he tasted or he came too fast…or something else that Daryl didn't even know might happen? He had no experience where this was concerned and his uncertainty was almost debilitating. The only thing that kept Daryl from throwing himself at the doorway and running away was the intense stare that Aaron had laid on him.

That stare, filled with deep desire and acceptance, passion and…love, melted Daryl from the inside out. All the icy walls he had put up inside to protect himself started coming down. In their place it seemed waves of intense wild desire might rip him apart.

Aaron's gorgeous eyes burned into his own as his warm wet lips pressed down over the head of his cock. "Oh, shit." Daryl mewled as he tensed up again. It was just a kiss, but the fleeting feeling of Aaron's mouth _there_ , even though he knew it was about to happen… Daryl tensed up hoping to keep himself from coming on the spot, or yelling out, or begging for mercy. Or maybe all of the above. It was sensory overload and Daryl didn't really know what his body needed or might do in that moment, with or without his permission. He'd never felt anything so powerful before.

Aaron, of course, understood instinctively and he was right there to soothe him. "Shh, shh, shh." Aaron had lifted himself back up, kissing Daryl softly along his jawline and rubbing calming strokes up and down Daryl's arm. "Hey, relax and let me do this. There's nothing you can do wrong. We can go as fast or slow as you need. Okay?"

Then there was no need for any more words. Those eyes again. Something about the softness and strength there did something to Daryl. Put him instantly at ease. When Aaron looked at him and said there was nothing he could do wrong, Daryl believed it. He didn't fight anything else, just let himself go and gave himself over to Aaron's far more capable hands.

Aaron pressed one more lingering tender kiss against Daryl's lips. He slid his hands down Daryl's toned thighs, encouraging him gently to spread his legs a little wider. Then Aaron pressed sweet kisses at the edge of each narrow hip bone before gently grasping Daryl's hardness once more. Aaron could feel him throbbing in his hand, hot and weeping. The sensation made Aaron's own already straining cock almost painful to bear, but he ignored it. Right now the only thing that mattered was Daryl's pleasure. Aaron wanted this first experience for Daryl to be the best he'd ever had. He wanted the archer to understand how good it could feel with another man…with him…so that maybe it would be easier for Daryl to open up and find comfort and pleasure and love more easily with him in the future.

The two of them locked eyes once more as Aaron palmed Daryl's balls with one hand, slid his lips over the head of Daryl's wet member, and swirled his tongue round the head, tasting the delicious arousal there. As he slid his lips farther and farther down, Daryl finally broke eye contact as he threw his head back with a groan. It seemed Aaron understood the fragility of the moment because he squeezed the base of Daryl's cock gently and held still for a moment, allowing Daryl to adjust to the feeling and try to calm himself a bit.

Daryl wouldn't have used the word calm for anything he was feeling, though. His mind and body felt electrified. His skin burned from head to toe and all he could concentrate on was the warm wetness surrounding him so tightly. He could feel the head of his penis lodged against the back of Aaron's throat and his lover's tongue gently lathing the underside as he held him still and tight. There was no way that he was going to hold out. He wanted Aaron too bad and had wanted him for far too long. He wanted to watch this beautiful man, his best friend, suck him until he came hard against his throat in just this position. Then he wanted…so much more. Filthy, dirty things. But more than that, Daryl wanted sweet and wonderful things to share with him, too. And he wanted it all right now.

Aaron knew he was running the risk of torturing poor Daryl. He figured this might need to be a little faster than he would like but reasoned that they had the rest of the night for other things. He hoped they had the rest of their lives… Long, happy lives. Together.

Aaron sucked gently as he withdrew to the tip of Daryl's cock, flicking his tongue against the opening and eliciting a pained groan from Daryl. Finally he set to work, gliding his mouth slow and steady up and down the tight muscle and varying his suction to draw out a string of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard. Beautiful and arousing because they were coming from his hardened lover.

They met each other's eyes again, watching as they made love together like this. Daryl's hardness slid farther and farther into Aaron's throat with each stroke until he could take his full length. Once he did, Aaron held Daryl like that for a moment, letting his nose rest nestled against Daryl's warm groin, the stubble of his chin tickling the archer's balls. The feeling was exquisite for both of them as they felt each other's bodies throb together. Aaron could feel how close Daryl was, how much he needed this release. This wasn't enough, though, he decided.

Aaron withdrew slowly and completely and reached for the bedside table, causing Daryl to sit up cautiously, "What are ya…"

"It's alright." Aaron grabbed Daryl's hand and squeezed gently as he withdrew a small tube of lube from the drawer. "I don't want you worrying. This is going to feel a little strange because it's new but it'll be good. And intense. Just relax and let yourself feel it. Trust me." He pressed another sweet kiss, this time to the archer's temple, in reassurance.

Daryl gave Aaron a reluctant grin. He was okay with all this, more than okay with it…but still unsure of what he was supposed to do, what was normal, and all that. He trusted Aaron completely. It was himself he was unsure about. He laid back down and opened himself to Aaron once more. When he heard the cap snap open and closed, Daryl took a deep breath and waited in harried anticipation.

Aaron steadied himself with one hand on Daryl's thigh and leaned in to take him in his mouth once more. It was salty and harder than ever. Daryl was right on the brink of coming and Aaron knew it. Aaron took his cock as far down as he could and sucked softly as he slid his free hand lower. He probed softly until he felt Daryl's opening under his well lubed fingertips. He felt Daryl's thigh jerk and quiver at the new sensation as he swirled his finger around that sacred place. Aaron looked upward to find that Daryl's eyes were already fixed on him. They were dark, almost black, as he watched Aaron suck and touch him.

One finger pressed gently and steadily until it slid inside. Both Aaron and Daryl groaned at the sensation. Daryl fidgeted but didn't try to withdraw as Aaron continued to suck him slow and steady, his digit sliding farther inside, probing, and flexing lightly. Daryl was just becoming comfortable to the sensation of his most intimate place being prodded and shared when Aaron's slick finger slid lightly against his prostate and almost made Daryl buck them both off the bed.

Daryl cried out in shock and severe pleasure, gagging a surprised Aaron. Aaron stilled his assault on Daryl, smirking around the hardness in his mouth, and let them both calm a fraction before continuing to suck, this time more fervently. Daryl watched, mouth open, as Aaron's eyes dared him to come. Aaron pressed against that spot inside him again, running his finger back and forth against it in time with the strokes from his lips until Daryl could take no more.

Daryl felt his balls tighten, raising upward to meet Aaron's lips as they slid down over his cock once more. Daryl came as Aaron continued to suck. Stream after stream of hot cum filled his lover's greedy mouth. Daryl knew he was sobbing in pleasure, probably raising all kind of ruckus for anyone at all to hear, but he didn't give a fuck. He felt like his body was going to rip itself apart. His cock was erupting, his ass grasping hard against Aaron's finger, and his heart and head felt dangerously weak as lights exploded in his vision.

The intensity of it frightened him a bit. He could hear himself calling Aaron's name, but didn't know if he was yelling or whispering. Or even what he was asking for.

When Daryl finally came back to his senses he was laying on his side beneath a warm blanket. Aaron was pressed to his back, holding him tight and safe, and stroking his hair lovingly.

"Hey, you back amongst the living?" Aaron asked as he nuzzled his lips at the hair behind Daryl's ear.

Daryl could do nothing but huff and grin. His body was totally spent. His joints felt like jelly and his mind was still a bit muddled in the most beautiful way. He had never experienced anything like that and he supposed perhaps this is what a "blown mind" felt like.

Daryl let himself enjoy this moment. Safe in the arms of someone willing to do anything for him. Someone who loved him, he was sure of it. Daryl brought one hand up and chewed on the pad of his thumb as he let his light head sort through that thought and others like it.

Aaron noticed, of course. "Hey." He grabbed Daryl's hand and pulled it gently from his mouth, leaning up to look at his lover. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Daryl didn't…couldn't…answer. His thoughts had moved quickly from love to what he wouldn't do for this man. And what he _would_ do for him. Then Daryl had finally come back to himself enough to realize what he _hadn't_ done for Aaron. He felt Aaron's hardness pressed against his lower back and Daryl felt more than a little ashamed that he hadn't given anything back in this exchange.

And now Aaron was asking him what his thoughts were. Daryl knew what he thought he wanted, he just wasn't sure how exactly to go about suggesting it. But then he remembered…

Aaron shook his head in amused confusion as Daryl squirmed around in the bed beside him. Daryl rifled around under the blanket, finally finding what he thought would be there. He turned slightly to look at Aaron, trying to explain with his eyes as he pressed the tube into his hand and squeezed. Aaron searched the archer's face, looking for any hesitation or uncertainty. But there was none. He understood what Daryl wanted, but he needed to know… "Are you sure. We can't take that back."

The intensity of Daryl's expression was shocking as he replied, "Ain't lettin' ya take any of this back…ever. You're the one that best be sure."

Daryl turned his back again and didn't say anything else. He didn't need to. In his own way Daryl had made himself clear of his intentions and Aaron could have wept. Daryl was his, he was Daryl's, and Daryl wasn't letting anything change that. Aaron felt the archer press himself into Aaron's body, a silent reminder that he was waiting.

His lover was already wet and relaxed from their session only moments before, so Aaron used the tube to prepare himself and then used one hand to press the head of his hardness against Daryl's opening. He was a lot bigger than a finger and he felt Daryl tense for a moment before relaxing himself again. Aaron didn't rush, just pressed steadily while he let his free hand encircle Daryl's chest to rub softly against his heart. Daryl pushed back against him, forcing the head of his weeping penis inside. Daryl hissed at the intrusion as Aaron groaned into Daryl's shoulder.

It felt so good with just the head inside. Aaron had to fight with every fibre of his being in order not to impale his full length into Daryl. Instead he kept pressing gently, letting his substantial length finally bottom out after what felt like ages. Aaron could feel that Daryl was a little uncomfortable, but he expected that the first time, or maybe even the first few times. Daryl was a virgin and Aaron wasn't exactly small. Now that he was fully connected with his lover as one, though, Aaron used both arms to pull Daryl against his chest. He held him like that, safe and warm against him until he felt Daryl sigh and his ass relax.

Aaron's first stroke almost ended him. He'd made love to a man before, but never one like this. Daryl's body was exquisite. The way he felt stretched around his cock was almost more than Aaron could stand.

Daryl tensed again briefly. The feeling of Aaron's hot flesh pushed all the way inside him was strange but not unwelcome. Just different. But then the movement…that was going to take some getting used to. As Aaron stroked slowly in and out, Daryl forced himself to relax and feel everything. He could feel every curve, every pulsing vein of Aaron's cock as it caressed him inside. Daryl's body was too spent from coming a few minutes ago to get aroused again so soon, but there was still extreme pleasure.

The most gratifying thing was the sounds that Aaron was making in his ear as they made love. Little mewls and gasps and groans. Daryl wanted to hear more of that. It was confirmation that Aaron was pleased, that Daryl was doing good. Daryl started to move his body with Aaron, meeting his strokes. He ran his hand back and caressed Aaron's hip and grasped his supple ass cheek, squeezing to encourage Aaron to go harder. His other hand was tangled in the pillows holding on for dear life.

Aaron increased his pace, racing for his finish according to Daryl's unspoken encouragements. He couldn't believe that they were doing this…making love. Aaron brought one hand up and grasped Daryl's hair gently, pulling his head back even with his own. It was awkward, but Aaron wanted to kiss his lover, wanted his tongue inside that sweet mouth as his cock stroked him lower. What Aaron really didn't want, either, was Daryl hiding his beautiful face in the pillow while he came inside him.

Aaron broke the kiss as he pressed his cock even deeper inside Daryl's ass urgently. He felt his orgasm rising and he grasped Daryl so tight he could easily have restricted his breathing. "I love you." The words spilled from his lips over and over directly into Daryl's ear as Aaron came. His seed spilled deep inside his lover as he marked his claim. The feeling was exquisitely satisfying, but the words…those three words were everything to Daryl.

Both men lay together breathless and basking in the glow of their new love. Tomorrow they would have to get up and face the world and Rick and Merle. There would be no explanations. Perhaps none would be necessary after all. Some people would understand, others may not. But both Daryl and Aaron knew for sure now that if things got bad, they would know where to go for shelter and safety.

Both had finally found their safe haven in this lost world.


End file.
